


Hunkiepop

by Gabaidesk



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabaidesk/pseuds/Gabaidesk
Summary: two gamer twinks get it going while playing viddy gaem





	Hunkiepop

"Oi, you're losing..."

"Shut up!"

Tomohiro groaned softly, glaring at Ryosuke as he kept reminding him. 

They were at Ryo's place, sitting on his bed, his dark room was slightly messy with bags of chips and boxes of juice on the floor(mostly from him and Tomo) and his sheets and pillows scattered along the floor, along with some clothes, the only light source on the room was the TV, nobody else home but the two boys and the moans coming from the screen. 

They were playing HuniePop on the sex scene with Aiko, and Tomohiro was having a hard time getting through, shifting in his seat in discomfort. Once it was finally over and he got to see picture, the ample breasts popping out of Aiko's sexy lingerie and the cum dripping out of her mouth, he shifted even more, whining when Ryosuke laughed a bit at his situation.

"S-shut up! Dumbass!" He huffed, feeling a pair of hands- one on his chest, one on his shoulder- suddenly push him over. "...eh--?" he only had time to say that, letting out a huff escape his lips as he fell on his back against Ryosuke's bed, looking down to see the blond between his legs, his face going bright red.

He couldn't make up what exactly was going on, staying confused for a few seconds.

The moment he came to his senses Ryosuke had already pulled down his pants and underwear, his hardened cock sticking out a bit too close to his face.

Ryosuke simply purred with amusement "...I thought you needed some help~"

"H-hel-- ah...ahaa...!" The blond ran his finger down his dick with a feather like lightness he never thought he'd be even capable of, making Tomo arch his back and shiver loudly.

"Cute..." he heard the blond whisper as he wrapped his fingers around his member. Tomohiro wouldn't stop him, he had to admit that the way Ryosuke was looking up at him was....kinda hot. 

The blond moved his hand in a steady pace, slow, gentle, occasionally looking up at the squirming boy he was jerking off to see his reactions. Tomohiro was loud, he mewled and gasped at every little movement he did, and when he sped up his pace; now that was a sight. Moans coming one after the other from his mouth, his favorite was when he gasped his name 'Ryosuke, Ryosuke, more...'. So cute, so pretty...he wanted more.

He moved his hand away, hearing a disappointed whine from the brunet only to get a g asp right after as he wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked, using the very tip of his tongue to poke his urethra and make him squirm. He stopped teasing, now was the real deal; he bobbed his head up and down the boy's member, making sure to look up at him. 

He held his hips as Tomohiro started to thrust, gagging uncomfortably, his eyes narrowing as he felt a salty, warm taste in his mouth, the sound of Tomohiro's loud moans echoing in his ears. He pulled away, the cum still dripping from his mouth as Tomohiro squirted even more on his face.

Once the heat of the orgasm was out, he panted.

"You look really hot..." Tomohiro purred playfully. 

"Shut up..." he laughed, still a bit out of breath. "...now lay on your stomach..."

"Yes sir~"

**Author's Note:**

> this one's old but i finally got a AO3 account and I'm absolutely gonna publish my stuff here


End file.
